In general, the present invention relates to a phone-call apparatus, a phone-call method, a communication control apparatus, a communication control method, and a program. More particularly, the present invention relates to a phone-call apparatus, a phone-call method, a communication control apparatus, a communication control method, and a program that make telephone conversations enjoyable.
In recent years, cellular phones have been becoming popular, allowing a large number of users to have phone conversations with a high degree of freedom at any place.
At the same time, portable CD players and MD (Mini Disc) players have been also becoming popular, allowing the user to enjoy music while walking.
Since these devices are independent of each other, however, the user must carry both a cellular phone and a player in order to listen to music and have a phone conversation at the same time.
In order to solve this problem, a memory card used for recording musical data is mounted on a cellular phone sold in the market so that, by carrying only the cellular phone, the user can enjoy music and, if necessary, can have a phone conversation while walking.
With the cellular phone provided with a memory card as described above, however, when a phone call arrives while the user is reproducing a piece of music, for example, the operation to reproduce the music is suspended and only a voice of the phone-conversation partner is heard. As a result, the reproduction operation of the music is discontinued, raising a problem that an enjoyable telephone conversation cannot be held.